lovelyverse_xmen_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Renee O'neil
Renee "Cherry" O'neil is an alien from Scanivy planet. As having her ship crashed on earth, she hid herself from human. Appearance Her protoform is a bald faceless female humanoid-alien with her body structure is made of pink gel-like substances, which makes her quite flobby. Her height is slightly short (1m54) compared to her fellow Scanivians (female habitants of her specie's average height is 1m57). When having her first step on earth as an alien from her planet, she scan a human girl image from the Internet & "transform" into that. As having a "complete human" form, she is now a beautiful Asian late-teen/young adult human girl with long orange hair & rosy white skin. Also, compared to her protoform, she is now much taller (1m72), even taller than the tallest average height of Scanivians (1m71). Her body now looks truly attractive for being a human as having her measurement better proportioned (98-58-98 cm). When working as a psychologist - psychiatrist, she wears a white lab coat & a business long-sleeved white shirt inside. Her white shirt looks quite tight as it expose her curve. She also wear a tight short skirt, which sometimes shows her long legs when she sits. Personality Before having a human form, her personna was considerably limited as she never had a chance to experience love, care, happiness,....The only thing she could experience during that time was being disrespeted & rejected for her being a "faceless" Scanivian. One of her saddest memory is that she was rejected by her own parents, at which she was just a "kid". When having a human form, she starts learning possibly 99.9% of anything (most related to emotions) on Earth by the Internet. After a quite long time on Earth, she expresses herself as a friendly, caring, sympathizing girl, which is one of the reasons why she is claimed as one of the most successful psychologist-psychiatrist on Earth. She treats people on Earth nice as if she is a human like them. Biography TBA Relationship Dean Amtough "....Dean! Calm down! Those are just nightmare! It's not difficult to leave them rest in the past!..." - Cherry manages to "cool" Dean down as he seemingly gets "broken" when mentioning his painful past. "....Dean! I....I....I can't keep this in any longer! You are not what your look says! You show your sympathy with me! I.....I.....LOVE YOU!!!" ''- Cherry can't keep her emotion inside when Dean comforts her. ''"Dean! I love you!" - Cherry claims her love for Dean. "The scar on your face don't make you a monster but a good guy!" - Cherry states Dean's scar is just a scar. As meeting Dean for the first time, Cherry feels a little scared as seeing his large scar on his face. However, she manages to talk to him. After listening about his don't-wanna-remind story, Cherry drops her tear as she understands him. She then befriends with him, partly to "save" him from loneliness. During that time, she grows inside her heart an interesting in Dean despite dating a businessman. As seeing Dean released, she happily invites him to her room at a hotel for "Welcome back" dinner. Sympathized by Dean as being dumped, Cherry can't hold her emotion, therefore bursts in tears & hugs Dean, expressing the love between the two. As she understands Dean, she admits herself being an alien as telling the truth, on which Dean show sympathy with her. She also trust Dean so much as he proves him to be a man of words, not to mention she actively undresses herself to have "some moment" with him. Power & Abilities * Doppelgänger Morphing - Near-perfect Doppelgänger: As being a special variant of her specie, Cherry can scan a human appearance & transform into one (in this case, Malaysian model & former flight attendant Cherry Quahst). During the transformation, her cellular structure turns into that of human. Also, her body concentrates enough calcium to create bone structure, which makes it (her body) considerably much more solid & flexible. The only limitation is that Cherry can't duplicate the personality of her origin. * Identity Creation: For hiding herself from human witness, Cherry uses her wrist-mounted device to create herself a "human" identity named Renee O'neil. * Enhanced Beauty: Cherry is lucky enough to have such a beautiful & friendly human form. Her beauty is obviously the most attractive part of her in human form. When talking to someone (especially her patients), her beauty makes them feel happy & gentle. * (Limited) Healing: Cherry can heal someone's pain, illness,.... by either interacting or thought. However, this aiblity can only be working if he/she himself/herself want to have themselves cured. Also, if the illness/pain is too severe, this ability can't function effectively. Also, if she uses it by both means or to more than 1 person, the healing speed will be reduced by about 49%. * Supernatural Intelligence: By learning almost everything on Earth, she is unbelievably smart even when compared to the smartest individual of human. Also, combined with the intelligence of Scanivians, her intelligence is more than that. * Mind Reading: she can read people's mind, understand his/her thought & emotion. This somehow aids her a lot when working as a psychologist-psychiatrist. * Memory Reading: she can read memories of others even if they are "lost" in their mind. * Multilingualism: she can speaks Scanivian (as her mother tongue) & English (after time learning almost everything in the Internet on Earth) fluently. * Peace Inducement: '''Cherry can sense & remove (or at least reduce) the rage, aggression & distress in others away & induce peace & calm in them. '''Devices/Clothes/Weapons - Wrist-mounted device Trivia As aforementioned, she looks 99.99% similar to Malaysian model & former flight attendant Cherry Quahst.